


Fools Need To Communicate

by Taitsu



Series: Fools, All Of Them. [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Humor, Implied Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, It's just a conversation between Jake and Sunghoon, Jake is a good friend, Jake thinks he's asleep, M/M, Mentioned Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake friendship, Sex Talk, the best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: Sunghoon needs some advice and Jake needs sleep.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Fools, All Of Them. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182089
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Fools Need To Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of happens way before the events in Fools Can't Be Quiet, and like, it can be read alone, obviously. 
> 
> It's just a short little thing because I love Sunghoon and Jake's friendship.

"Jake, are you awake?"

And no, Jake is not awake, his brain has shut off a couple hours ago and his body is mostly working on muscle memory. But he cannot bring himself to ignore Sunghoon, no matter how tired he felt. Besides, if he is calling him when it’s obvious Jake can barely form any coherent thoughts, then it must be important. And so, with great effort, Jake opens his eyes and turns to Sunghoon.

However, he can only hum in acknowledgement. He hopes that’s enough for Sunghoon.

“I… need help,” Sunghoon starts with some hesitation.

“With?” Jake manages to say.

“First, I’m… I have to tell you something.” And really, Jake is really trying to stay away, but he can’t even tell if he still has his eyes open or not.

“What is it?” His words come out all jumbled together.

“Heeseung-hyung… I’m dating Heeseung-hyung…” he sounds shy, but Jake thinks he can see a tiny smile on his face.

He’s not entirely sure if the conversation is really happening or if he fell asleep and is now dreaming about it. He always thought the two would look good together, he also thinks Sunghoon may possibly like Heeseung. If they are dating, then he was right. It could still be a dream, though.

“Okay,” he nods, because it makes sense.

“And I… we’ve been together for a couple months now…” Jake keeps nodding, yeah, it adds up, he thinks, or maybe not, he would like to believe Sunghoon would have told him sooner if he were dating Heeseung.

So maybe it is a dream. Well, he is still the first person Sunghoon tell about it, evidently, so he’s content with that.

“Okay,” he repeats, because his vocabulary is pretty much none-existent at the moment.

“I want to have sex with him.” And that, that convinces Jake that it has to be a dream, because why would Sunghoon come to him for help with that?

He’s honoured, really, that Sunghoon trusts him enough to bring up that kind of topic, but what kind of advice can he give him? What does he even want help with? On how to seduce Heeseung? He has no idea how to do that and he doesn’t want to know how to do that.

“O…kay?” Sunghoon hits him, but not even that wakes him up. He’s more and more convinced it is a dream.

“How do I ask him?” Jake stares at him, but he’s not really looking.

“Ask him what?” And who were they talking about again?

“How do I ask Heeseung-hyung to… you know… with me?” Jake sees Sunghoon’s cheeks flush pink, and it’s adorable, but his mind is in no position to be guessing what he meant there.

At the lack of response from Jake’s part, Sunghoon seems to get even more flustered. Like he is waiting for Jake to say something, give him the answer he wants, but Jake has no idea what they are even talking about anymore. He can almost hear his last brain cell, that’s still active, complaining that it just wants to rest. And he almost, almost, lets it. Just close his eyes and fall asleep, he’s convince he probably doesn’t even need to be lying down.

But Sunghoon keeps looking at him with those pleading eyes, and that soft blush, and the very same brain cell that complains also wants to help Sunghoon.

“To what?” he asks instead, because he’s lost enough he can’t even pretend to have an answer.

Sunghoon murmurs something Jake cannot hear, so he gets a little closer. “to have sex with me…” Sunghoon repeats, a little louder this time.

And oh, right, they were talking about that. About them dating and Sunghoon wanting to have sex with him. Jake still doesn’t know why Sunghoon decided to ask him, he has no idea how to approach the subject. If it were him, Jake would probably ask Sunoo, he seems to know about flirting and stuff, he may be more helpful. But Sunghoon came to him, so he’ll be damn if he doesn’t at least offer some advice, even if he doesn’t think it’ll be useful.

“You could just… ask him?” And he knows, he does know, that Sunghoon doesn’t want that as an answer, but his brain is not cooperating.

“No, I can’t.” Jake just looks at him for a second or two in complete silence.

“Why?” He asks instead of coming up with some other answer.

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Sunghoon raises his voice a little, more in pitch than in tone, “what if he doesn’t want to?” he goes back to whispering.

“He could always not want to…”

“I know,” Sunghoon deflates, “but I want to ask him without asking him.”

And honestly, just “…what?” Jake’s brain couldn’t process what Sunghoon had said.

“I don’t… I don’t want to seem like that’s the only thing I want? We having been dating that long, but I just-” he covers his face, “Heeseung is so hot, I want him to fuck me against the door.” Jake thinks he didn’t need to know what his best friend’s fantasies where about. He also sees how even his neck turns red at that, “oh god, I did not say that.” Jake is still pretty convinced this is a dream, he doubts Sunghoon would ever say anything like that in real life.

But also, if it is a dream, then he can just… say whatever, right?

“You could tell him just that,” Sunghoon looks at him like he just suggested killing a puppy.

“No, no, no, no, I definitely can’t.”

“But why not?” Sunghoon seems desperate enough to do just that.

“Because… because I… I could never…” Sunghoon struggles to find the right way to express how embarrassing and shameless that would be. Jake knows.

“He’s your boyfriend, he probably thought about fucking you against a door before, or maybe even you fucking him against a door? Just ask him, talk to him.” Sunghoon pouts, because he knows Jake is right, unless he wants to go the full on seduction route, he’d have to suck it up and just ask him.

“Okay, yeah, you are right.” Jake nods because he knows he’s right, Sunghoon giving in so easily proves to him he is, indeed, dreaming. “Thank you Jake.”

After that, Jake is not sure what happens, once second he is standing, barely standing, in front of Sunghoon, and the next he’s opening his eyes in the morning lying on his bed. Which further proves his theory that he was dreaming. There is no other explanation for all of that, definitely not a dream he expected having, but maybe he’s been thinking too much about his best friend and the possible feelings he has for Heeseung.

A couple of days later Jake completely forgets about his dream. He sees Sunghoon and Heeseung talking to each other almost in secrecy. Like they didn’t want anyone to hear them. Jake thinks they are probably planning a prank of one of them or something.

A few nights later, the both of them go out. Jake finds it a little odd, that neither asked any of the other members if they wanted to join, but he doesn’t think too much of it.

The next morning, he notices the entrance door is unexpectedly cleaner than it used to be. He doesn’t know who thought of cleaning it in the middle of the night, or why, but he doesn’t question the weird habits the others may have. Honestly, he just wishes they would have cleaned more than just the door.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are appreciated, but you don't have to if you don't feel like it, just having read it is enough.


End file.
